The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the disclosure relates to an information processing device that realizes a configuration for the prevention of illegitimate use of content, an information processing method, and a program.
Recently, a variety of media such as DVDs (Digital Versatile Disc), Blu-ray Discs (registered trademark), and flash memories has been used as information recording media. In particular, recently, the use of memory cards such as USB memories with a mass storage flash memory built therein has been popularized. By recording content, such as music and movies on such a variety of information recording media and equipping the media on a reproduction device (player), a user is able to perform reproduction of the content.
In addition, in recent years, the circulation of content via networks has become popularized, and the form of the content purchasing process by a user is gradually shifting from the purchasing process of discs on which content is recorded in advance to the process of downloading from a server that is network connected.
As specific content purchasing forms, as well as the process of performing purchase of media such as ROM discs, for example, there are the below content purchasing forms:
(a) EST (Electric Sell Through) of connecting to a content providing server using a user device such as a network connectable terminal, a PC, or the like, and purchasing the content by downloading; and
(b) MoD (Manufacturing on Demand) of recording content on a medium (memory card or the like) of a user using a shared terminal set up in a public space such as a convenience store or a train station.
In so doing, by owning media such as a content recording memory card, a user is able to selectively purchase and record on their own media a variety of content freely from a variety of content sources such as content providers.
Here, the processing of EST, MoD, and the like is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-98765.
However, with many forms of content such as music data, image data, and the like, the copyright, distribution rights, and the like are held by the creator or the seller. Therefore, in a case when content is provided to users, typically, the use of content is approved only for users with certain use restrictions, that is, who have a legitimate right of use, and a control is performed such that illegitimate use such as copying without permission is not carried out.
Specifically, in a case when a user downloads content such as a movie from a server and records it on a recording medium such as a memory card of the user, for example, the processing below is performed.
The server provides the content as encrypted content to the client (user device).
Further, the server provides a key for decrypting the encrypted content to only a user who has performed a legitimate content purchasing process.
By performing such content provision processing, realizing use control of content is attempted.
However, even by performing the processing described above, for example, it is difficult to prevent the user who performed a legitimate content purchasing process from providing the key for decrypting the content obtained from the server to other people. Specifically, it may be supposed that the key obtained from the server is, by being disclosed online, set to be usable by an unspecified number of users. When such acts are committed, it becomes possible for anyone to decrypt, reproduce, and use encrypted content using the leaked key, and a situation occurs in which illegitimate use of content is rampant.